Though All Be Lost...
by dreamkin
Summary: A short story that came to me when I was writng something else. I suck at summaries, but it's basically about Boromirs wife and how she deals with his death. It's quite fluffy, tho it does try to be angsty. Tell me what you think!


'Though All Be Lost….

…a Lord of the Rings fanfiction by dreamkin…

...characters property of J.R.R. Tolkien, excluding Kareswen, who is an original…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The horn of Gondor could be heard clearly over the mountains and plains that separated the Emlyn Muil from Minas Tirith. A last, defiant blast of beautifully sounded notes, a stubborn refusal to admit defeat.

Thinking back to that final fanfare, Kareswen nearly broke down again. It had been only been a week since she had heard that terrible signal, and the pain it caused was as strong as ever. She pined for her husband, Boromir, who had promised to return to her as soon as possible. She was angry, furious at him for failing to keep his promise, and yet filled with the deepest sorrow that she would never again feel his lips on hers, or hear his voice gaily laughing. 

At the moment she was sitting in her chambers, on the bed that once they had shared, as she had done the last four days. She had spoken to none except her maid, who had brought her meals, and then taken them away a little while later, untouched. Kareswen wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, then removed them and rose. Although it was dark as pitch, she felt the need to walk, and left her room.

Outside the sky was not so dark, and Kareswen walked soundlessly into the impressive garden of the Steward's Palace. It was a warm night, and all was silent and unmoving. She stood for a moment staring at a magnificent fountain, with its cascades of water making not a sound in the darkness. As Kareswen's eyes adjusted she could see the distant stars, shining coldly down on her. _Which is the one so beloved of the elves_, she wondered, _for if I knew I would curse it and kill it, so that they might know the same pain that I do. _Kareswen was disturbed by the darkness of her thought, as usually she was meek and softhearted, as befits a woman of her status and position. _Perhaps I am_ _going insane…_

A sudden noise started her out of her reverie. Spinning around, she saw a tall, dark shape detach itself from the shadows and come towards her. Feeling herself tense up, Kareswen called out "Who is there?"

"It is I, Faramir," the figure replied. "Do not fear me".

Kareswen relaxed. She knew and loved her half- brother, although she begrudged him his company on this night, when all she wished was to be alonewith her thoughts.

"I have not seen you for many days, Kareswen". 

His voice was low, and comforting. He stood about three metres away from her, leaning nonchalantly on a convenient tree. Kareswen lowered her head. "I have not craved company for those days, Faramir"

"Indeed."

The man did not appear to be about to continue the conversation, and the awkward silence stretched over several minutes. Finally Kareswen broke. 

"Is there something you want, my lord?"

Faramir looked surprised.

"Why, no, sweet lady, I came out here simply to look at the stars. I had no intention of company, but felt it was called for to alert you to my presence. In case you thought I was watching you, or something similar. I shall leave, if you wish."

"No, no you need not leave. I have kept myself to myself too much recently, after all. Perhaps it will help me to have company."

Kareswen was both annoyed and surprised at herself for answering him like that. She DIDN'T want company, but the words had come automatically, as her good breeding kicked in ahead of her brain. Faramir smiled sadly. 

"You speak of my brother, do you not? Nothing is certain, you know."

Kareswen could not smile in return. 

"Oh, I know, my lord. I know that his call was not answered, and that he has fallen. Do not ask me how I know, for I could not tell you, but I know Boromir will not return to me."

"Have you no hope that the gods will spare him?"

Kareswen did not answer. Faramir sighed, and moved to stand next to her on the path. 

"All is not lost," he said quietly.

"For me it is" she whispered in reply.

Faramir was silent. Although he held no such conviction that his elder brother was lost, HE couldn't help feeling a wave of sympathy for the woman. She was clearly heartbroken, and her brown eyes threatened to overflow with tears. He wanted to reach out and hold her, longed to cradle her in his arms and stroke her long chestnut hair, reassure her that all would be well, but did not dare. She would not look at him. Faramir bit his lip awkwardly. "Kareswen…"

"…yes?" She still refused to meet his eyes.

"All is not lost."

He could not see her face, but could hear her deep breathing. He stood there silently for a moment, then took a step back. Kareswen's head snapped up and she stared straight at him.

"How can you say that?" she whispered. "How can you tell me that all is not lost when my world has ended? He was my everything, my all, I loved him beyond life, and now I know he is gone and you will not believe me. Not only that, but you dare to attempt to make what I am feeling unnecessary. How can you do that Faramir?"

Faramir shifted uncomfortably. "That is not what I intended to do, lady. I simply wished reassure you…"

"By telling me I am wrong!" interrupted Kareswen. "I am NOT wrong, Faramir, but if you choose not to believe me then that is not my concern. Now, please leave."

Faramir turned away, then back again. "I am sorry Kareswen. I did not mean to anger you. Please forgive me." 

She had turned away from him, and was now once again staring at the fountain. Her hair was loose, cascading in waves down her back, reaching nearly to her thighs. "Just leave, Faramir. Just leave."

Seeing that there was nothing more to be done, and the woman was best left to grieve alone, Faramir complied. As he entered the Palace, the last thing he could see in the garden was her, not moving, staring up at the heavens as if praying to the gods to take her as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…please review…


End file.
